<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melt by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964109">Melt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompt Challenges [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Large Cock, M/M, Past Thrakif, Past Thranto, Silver Fox!Ba'kif, but Fenn - I mean Ba'kif - is a very Big Fellow okay, it's not quite size kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Ba'kif have been getting to know each other a little better, and, well, one thing eventually leads to another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ba'kif/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompt Challenges [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/gifts">ZsforSs</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179684">At First Blush</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs">ZsforSs</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is an inspired-by sequel to Zs' super adorable Eli/Ba'kif fic At First Blush, which was kind of a sequel to my Thrawn/Ba'kif fic Stubborn, because I could NOT get the idea of Van'kif out of my head after reading First Blush. And then that merged with the prompt "walk in the snow" from that daily winter prompt challenge thing I was doing, and what I originally <i>meant</i> to do as just a short, cute, suggestive ficlet, turned into full-on smut. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Eli’v— Eli!” </p><p>Eli perked up at the now-familiar deep voice calling to him from down the corridor, and turned back to greet Ba’kif with a little wave and a grin. “Director,” he started; but the retired Chiss General waved him off. </p><p>“I’ve told you, just Ba’kif. No need to stand on ceremony when we’re off duty.” </p><p>Eli smiled as Ba’kif fell into step beside him, shortening his ridiculously long strides so Eli wouldn’t have to hurry to keep pace. “Sorry, si- sorry.” </p><p>“The <em> Steadfast </em>is heading out in two days, I believe?” Ba’kif said conversationally as they walked. </p><p>“We are,” Eli answered, surreptitiously glancing sideways, and up, at him and wondering what this was all about. Ba’kif, of course, knew full well Admiral Ar’alani’s ship was slowly making ready to depart his facility again now that all ten officers— including Eli— had finished their training. A few would be remaining behind, having failed the test. Eli’s cheeks warmed at the memory of how close he’d come to failing as well, not to mention nearly doing himself physical <em> damage, </em>through sheer pigheadedness and not wanting to come in last. Fortunately Ba’kif had helped him through that, and in the week or so that Eli’s crew had been waiting for the stragglers and recuperating— to Eli’s continual surprise, he and Ba’kif had become… close. </p><p>It may have had something to do with Ba’kif warming him up after his brush with hypothermia in the, er, <em> old-fashioned </em> way— not that Eli had minded that in the <em> slightest— </em> but even more than that, Ba’kif had been giving him some very welcome advice to help him get settled with the CDF a bit better. They had even talked about Thrawn a fair bit, and it had been beyond just <em> nice </em> to do that with someone who seemed to genuinely understand and share Eli’s particular blend of fond exasperation, frustration, and confusion with his former CO— and Ba’kif’s former <em> protégé, </em>amazingly enough. </p><p>In fact, Eli had quickly grown so comfortable around the semi-retired general, he’d found himself actually spilling his normally closely-guarded thoughts and worries on whether Thrawn really <em> cared </em>about it him at all; even admitting that he and Thrawn had been… involved. Though that one had been after a sight more than just a few drinks in the officer’s lounge together, late one evening… </p><p> </p><p>“You’d think… you know, you’d <em> think </em> after breaking regs and <em> sleeping </em> with him on ’n off for what, almos’ a <em> decade? </em> That I’d’ve manage’ to get some idea of how he actually <em> felt </em>about me,” Eli said morosely. He peered into the bottom of his glass, surprised to find it empty. Again. </p><p>Ba’kif huffed a wry laugh. “With anyone else, sure. But this <em> is </em> Mitth’r- <em> Mitth’raw’nurrodo—</em>” he slurred the name slightly and Eli giggled— “we’re talking about here. He was like that with me, too.” </p><p>Eli’s head jerked up in surprise. “You mean… you ’n <em> Thrawn..?” </em> </p><p>“Hey, now, look, I know I don’t exactly hold up in the looks department next to <em> him, </em>but—” </p><p>“Oh puh-<em>leese.</em>” Eli cut Ba’kif off with a loud snort and shot him a lopsided, appreciative grin. “I bet you’wre a silver <em> fox </em> back then too. Naw, I meant… I mean… you were the <em> Supreme General, </em> right? Isn’ that… like… against <em> so </em>many fratern- fratern’sation regulashuns?” </p><p>Ba’kif sent him a <em> look </em>over his glass that sent a swirl of heated interest through Eli’s belly, entirely separate and distinct from the heat of the very strong Chiss whiskey— </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sorry to see you leave,” Ba’kif said into Eli’s wandering, and somewhat inappropriate, thoughts. Eli blushed again, cursing himself inwardly as Ba’kif’s lips quirked in a subtle, knowing smirk. “I wanted to show you something before you go, though,” he added, pausing at a side corridor. “If you have the time?” </p><p>“Definitely,” Eli said, intrigued. “I’m still off duty till we leave, after all.” </p><p>His curiosity and confusion both grew as Ba’kif led the way towards what he eventually recognized as one of the doors exiting the complex to the snowy planet surface outside. Following Ba’kif’s lead, Eli bundled up in the heavy outer layers from the shared lockers by the exit; then followed Ba’kif out of the warm, brightly-lit entryway and into the cold, dark night.</p><p>“What did you want me to see?” Eli finally asked as they crunched their way through the snow. They’d left the underground complex behind, the entryway lit up in the distance to mark their way back. But there was nothing else around that he could see, and Ba’kif hadn’t even brought flashlights… so he couldn’t mean to go far. </p><p>“This,” Ba’kif said, coming to a halt where they were and turning to face him. “I wanted you to see how beautiful Csilla could be, when you weren’t worried about survival and training or making a good showing for your Admiral and crew.” </p><p>Eli blinked, and a small lump formed in his throat at the thoughtful gesture as he looked around— and really <em> saw </em>what Ba’kif meant. </p><p>The double moons were out overhead and nearly full, the night sky swirled with a smattering of pinpoint stars where they peeped through the bruised eddies of Chaos. Together, the moons cast brilliant blue and purple overlapping shadows on the pure, cold white of the snow— and more, fresh snow was still falling, the fat, lazy flakes fluttering slowly down around them, tickling Eli’s face as they melted on his skin and decorating Ba’kif’s broad shoulders in a fresh dusting of white. They were standing so close together that his breath was mingling with Ba’kif’s. The visible mists of white puffed into the crisp, chill air between them as they stood in silence, Ba’kif’s deep blue skin even bluer in the shining moonlight and the soft glow of his eyes bright in the dark of the night. </p><p>Any unease Eli had ever felt at seeing that red glow had faded years ago, with Thrawn, and now all he saw was the man watching him with a quietly fond smile, head cocked slightly to one side. </p><p>“Thank you,” Eli said with an answering smile of his own, reaching out on impulse to take Ba’kif’s gloved hand in his. </p><p>The snow crunched quietly underfoot again as he took a small step forward, his heart first skipping a beat and then racing in his veins as Ba’kif moved even closer to match. He wasn’t <em> quite </em> as tall as Thrawn, but he was still freaking <em> tall, </em>his ridiculously broad, powerful build entirely undiminished by age. Eli wondered, briefly, distantly, just how much older than him the ex-general actually was— his hair more grey than black, the lines on his face visible in the cold light of the twin moons— and then dismissed the thought just as quickly, realizing he just… really didn’t care. </p><p>He wasn’t sure whether he had rested his hands on Ba’kif’s hips first, or Ba’kif on his, but it didn’t matter as they both drew each other closer. It almost felt like they were moving in slow motion, the whole world paused around them; even the snow seeming to slow its fall as it drifted gently down around them. As Ba’kif leaned down, Eli tilted his face up, blinking as the falling snowflakes kissed his skin, his eyelashes, his lips— and then Ba’kif’s lips were on his in their place, soft and warm, almost as light as the touch of the snow itself. </p><p>Pressing closer, pressing himself into the <em> warmth </em> of Ba’kif’s body that he could still feel even through their thick layers of clothing, Eli kissed him back harder, licking into the wet heat of Ba’kif’s mouth with a softly huffed moan that was barely more than a sigh. He felt Ba’kif’s arms tighten around him as their tongues met, twined, explored; slowly delving further until Eli was trembling, his breath coming in short, panting hums of pleasure and his entire body singing with a desire for <em> more.  </em></p><p>Eli finally broke away just far enough to catch his breath a little, clearing his throat and fiddling absent-mindedly at a zipper tab on Ba’kif’s jacket with a self-conscious grin. “You, uh… you mentioned the CDF doesn’t have fraternisation regulations?” </p><p>“I did.” </p><p>“Well, y’know… I think I might be feeling a bit <em> chilled </em> again,” Eli said playfully, a little curl of nerves twisting through his stomach alongside the heated swirls of <em> want.  </em></p><p>“I see,” Ba’kif rumbled thoughtfully, his crooked smile just barely visible in the light of the moons. “Perhaps we ought to go get you properly warmed up again, then?” </p><p>“Mm.” Eli nodded seriously. “I think that might be for the best.” </p><p>Ba’kif hummed in agreement and Eli melted a little bit in his arms as their lips met again, the kiss much shorter this time, but… definitely more than a touch <em> hungrier.  </em></p><p>The walk back to the complex entrance felt both shorter and longer than the walk out had. Though Eli was… somewhat distracted, now, he still found himself gazing out at the frozen landscape with a quiet sort of wonder. </p><p>“It really is beautiful,” he commented, looking around one last time as they reached the doors. </p><p>Ba’kif smiled. “It certainly is.” </p><p>They stripped out of their snow-dusted gear, shoved the damp clothes down the laundry chute, and set off down the corridor together. </p><p>“Still cold?” Ba’kif inquired mildly after a moment. </p><p>Eli glanced up and over, his lips twitching. “Positively frozen.” </p><p>He was the complete opposite of cold, really, warm from the walk with the added heat of anticipation tingling through him as they headed towards Ba’kif’s quarters. It was fortunately not too far, but Eli was still practically twitching with impatience by the time they got there. </p><p>“Hot tea?” Ba’kif asked in a suspiciously innocent tone, and Eli barely made himself wait for the door to slide shut behind him before fisting both hands in the front of Ba’kif’s uniform and dragging him down into another kiss by way of answer. </p><p>He didn’t really have to do much dragging, in fairness. Ba’kif breathed a laugh, his mouth curving into a smile against Eli’s lips and the warm, firm pressure of his hands sliding down Eli’s back. He walked Eli backwards a step, hands slipping lower still; then hoisted him up off the floor and pinned him to the wall beside the door one smooth, fluid motion. Eli moaned, the sound muffled into Ba’kif’s mouth as he wrapped his legs around the ex-general’s hips, clutching at Ba’kif’s broad shoulders and hungrily attacking his mouth. </p><p>When they finally came up for air again a few minutes or maybe a few hours later, Ba’kif pulled back and fixed him with a serious look. “Did you not actually like the tea, then?” </p><p>Eli snorted loudly and then blushed. Ba’kif grinned at him. </p><p>“Oh for… <em> Enough </em>about the godsdamned tea,” Eli said, laughing and swatting at his shoulder. Ba’kif chuckled and pressed another kiss to his mouth, and then Eli was being carried deeper into the director’s spacious quarters as though he weighed nothing at all. </p><p>Ba’kif tumbled him onto the bed and Eli pulled the ex-general down with him, Ba’kif’s hips still between his thighs and Ba’kif’s mouth hot on his already kiss-swollen lips. Groaning, Eli started fumbling blindly at the fastenings of Ba’kif’s uniform tunic, rocking his hips to try and get some friction on his stiffening cock— and Ba’kif shifted, mouthing a trail up the line of Eli’s jaw as he straddled Eli’s leg and pressed his thigh firmly into Eli’s crotch. </p><p>“Fuck- <em> hn—</em>” Eli’s curse turned into something halfway between a grunt and a needy whine and he gripped the fabric Ba’kif’s half-open tunic harder, arching his back, shivering as the slow roll of Ba’kif’s hips sent an answering flare of desire through his groin. The director’s thigh was warm against his cock even through the layers of their clothing and he couldn’t stop rocking his own hips in return, panting, entirely aware he was shamelessly rutting against Ba’kif’s leg but completely unable to <em> care.  </em></p><p>Well, <em> mostly, </em>anyway. </p><p>His cheeks hot with slight embarrassment but mainly just with the heat of arousal, Eli tilted his head, groaning again as Ba’kif tugged his tunic open and burrowed under his loose uniform collar to suck a hard kiss into his neck. Ba’kif even <em> smelled </em> fantastic; of warmth and a spicy scent that Eli didn’t recognize but definitely <em> liked, </em> of the clean bright hint of fresh sweat— and something pleasantly, faintly musky that was apparently hardwired straight down to his groin, given the way he felt his cock <em> twitch </em>with interest in response as he drew in a deep, shaky breath. </p><p>Ba’kif’s mouth found his again and Eli got lost exploring his mouth, all nipping teeth and hot wet tongues between parted lips, only breaking away to strip off one another’s clothes or seek out the lightly salty warmth of one another’s skin. He could feel Ba’kif stiffening up against the front of his hip, grinding down against his thigh as he pressed his leg up into the heat between the general’s legs. His breath coming in hot, panting moans and sighs, interrupted by the occasional breathless giggle, Eli dropped both hands down between them to work Ba’kif’s uniform trousers open. He managed it, despite his distraction and the constant <em> movement </em> of their hips together, Ba’kif’s stomach taut and flexing with every half-thrust against him. The silver-haired general was still every bit as fit as Eli had imagined him to be… maybe even a little <em> more </em>so. </p><p>As Eli finally finished tugging Ba’kif’s fly open for him, he pulled away far enough to gaze down at Eli from his position on all fours, breathing hard, red eyes blazing. Biting his lip, insides swooping with excited, nervous anticipation, Eli held that intense gaze and slowly, deliberately, slid his palm flat down the front of Ba’kif’s bare stomach, into the waistband of his underwear, fingers sliding through that patch of smooth, almost <em> sleek, </em>dark pubic hair until they encountered the base of Ba’kif’s cock, stiff and hot and thick. </p><p><em> … Really </em>thick. </p><p>Eli might have cursed under his breath, he wasn’t sure, too busy watching Ba’kif’s face as he teased his fingertips down the sides of Ba’kif’s shaft before finally closing his hand around that hard heat. Ba’kif’s lips were parted, his black-streaked grey hair falling into his forehead and his eyes fluttering nearly shut but still watching Eli from under heavy lids. A low, guttural sigh of a groan escaped him as Eli pushed his clothes down far enough to pull him out. Licking his lips, Eli glanced down to watch as he started stroking up and down, pausing long enough to deliver an experimental squeeze and rubbing his thumb over the head. </p><p>He kept going as Ba’kif reached down as well, braced on one arm, and groaned as Ba’kif gripped his straining cock through his clothes, both of them still rocking their hips in shallow, undulating thrusts. A whimper welled up in his throat as Ba’kif squeezed him harder; then released him and quickly, deftly undid his fly one-handed and pulled him out as well. </p><p>As Ba’kif’s covered Eli’s mouth with his own again, Eli lost himself in that sweet wet heat, all exploring tongues and warm lips and nipping teeth; in the feel of Ba’kif’s weight half-pinning him to the mattress and Ba’kif’s cock rutting hot and hard against his own aching erection. He wasn’t quite sure when exactly Ba’kif had taken over and shifted fully between his legs, wrapping one big, warm, <em> strong </em> hand around both of them together and pumping, steady and deliberate, with thick, work-roughened fingers that Eli couldn’t help imagining <em> inside </em>him instead. </p><p>But maybe— <em> hopefully— </em> another time. <em> This </em>time, it was all Eli could do to clutch at Ba’kif’s broad shoulders, raking trails down his bare back and gasping out helpless little whimpers and moans against Ba’kif’s lips as the Chiss director expertly worked him higher. Granted, it had been way too long since he’d been with anyone, but that still didn’t entirely account for how embarrassingly quickly Eli found himself hurtling towards release, the hot demanding tension in his gut spiralling higher and higher with every stroke of Ba’kif’s fist; with every thrust of Ba’kif’s cock against his, until— </p><p>“I— I’m, oh fuck, Ba’<em>kif, </em> I’m— <em> nn-!”</em> </p><p>He felt Ba’kif’s grin against his lips as he spilled out into the ex-general’s fist, panting incoherently, cock <em> throbbing </em>as he pulsed splashes of heat up between them. Ba’kif kept working him through it, Eli’s own come making everything deliciously slippery; his twitching cock, Ba’kif’s, the general’s hand and even both their stomachs as Ba’kif slowed and pressed down harder against him, suckling a line of bites and kisses over his jaw and down his neck. </p><p>Eli lay there limp and trembling as he drifted back down from the high of release. A breathless laugh bubbled up in his throat as Ba’kif finally released his spent cock and pushed himself upright to gaze down at Eli with a heavy-lidded, self-satisfied smirk on his face. He still had a hand on himself though, lazily stroking his stiff cock, and Eli licked his lips, glancing rather pointedly downwards. </p><p>“Want some help with that, sir?” he asked as innocently as he could; though it was slightly difficult given he was still breathing hard and twitching, his legs quivering like jelly as intermittent aftershocks of pleasure rippled through him. </p><p>Ba’kif’s eyes flashed, teeth catching his bottom lip in a lop-sided grin while Eli sat up and pushed him over onto his back in turn. “Far be it from me to discourage such enthusiasm in— in- <em> ahh—</em>” </p><p>The director’s answer trailed off into a low, rumbling groan of appreciation as Eli closed his lips around the head of Ba’kif’s cock. The taste of his own come coated his tongue as he sank his mouth as far down the length of that thick, hard heat as he could without choking, moaning deep in the back of his throat as he felt Ba’kif’s cock jump against his tongue. Ba’kif’s fingers tangled lightly through his hair, hips shifting and raising in sinuous half-thrusts as Eli closed his hand around Ba’kif’s shaft, settled in comfortably between his legs, and started sucking him off in earnest. </p><p>He kept his lips pressed tight to his fingers, head bobbing and his free hand splayed flat over Ba’kif’s taut lower belly, just to feel those powerful muscles flexing as he worked the ex-general higher and higher. He hadn’t done this in… awhile, and it took a bit longer than he was used to, <em> and </em> Ba’kif was undeniably a bit <em> larger </em> than he was used to— but the <em> sounds </em>Ba’kif was making still would have made it all more than worth the sore jaw on their own, even in the absence of how hot the rest of it all was anyway. </p><p>Ba’kif was surprisingly vocal, but genuinely so; just wonderfully responsive in every possible way. Eli could feel the general’s tension rising, could hear it in the slowly rising urgency in his panting grunts and moans. Grinning inwardly— his mouth was too full to do it outwardly— Eli sped up, switching to just mouthing and sucking at the head of Ba’kif’s cock while pumping him faster. He glanced upwards over that tense, heaving expanse of muscular blue stomach and chest to find Ba’kif’s glowing eyes fixed down on him, eyes nearly shut and mouth slack with pleasure— </p><p>And then Ba’kif gasped his name, hips jerking and thick cock pulsing even hotter and harder in Eli’s hand. The hot, sharp tang of come filled his mouth and nose as Ba’kif spurted out over his tongue in pulses of liquid heat, and Eli hummed in pleasure, gradually slowing again and leaning in to take Ba’kif as deep into the back of his throat as he could while the director twitched and panted through the last of his orgasm. </p><p>Eli gave him a last, long suck as he pulled off and swallowed. Sitting back on his heels and drawing idle circles over Ba’kif’s hipbones with his thumbs, he licked his lips with a grin and cleared his throat. </p><p>“See? Much better than tea,” he commented mildly, his voice coming out rough and raw in the best way. </p><p>Ba’kif’s snort turned into a deep belly laugh, and he reached up to tug Eli back down over top of him and straight into a sloppy, sticky kiss— complete with an almost rib-crushing bear hug. </p><p>Eli melted even faster than the snow they’d tracked back into the training base earlier that evening. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>